


Broken heart

by Tdelicot



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional pain, F/M, Love, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Days after coming back from Afghanistan with losing Jack Sloane. Director Leon Vance asked Special Agent Gibbs to speak with Doctor Grace Confalone in regard to his feelings.
Relationships: Bishop - Relationship, Doctor Sterling - Relationship, Gibbs - Relationship, Kasie - Relationship, Loreile - Relationship, Palmer - Relationship, Sloane - Relationship, Torres - Relationship, Vance - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot story takes place after the 18th season episode True Believer.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs really had felt at lost with himself when he had arrived home at his Alexandria, Virginia house. Having locked the front door with his key. He walked inside dropping off his go bag and other essentials on the side of the couch.

What he really wanted to do right now was head for the fridge for a beer. Even though he hadn't had the chance to shop since landing in Dulles airport. He was more exhausted more than anything else. Though he really didn't feel like going back to work tomorrow.

Heading into the bathroom next to the kitchen. He had thrown some cold water onto his worn face. After sealing the kiss with Sloane saying goodbye to her after she had teased him for a while about making a change.

However, it was his own problem having lost out. She had been telling him for three years now that she was in love with him and he was able to recover from all of his losses over the years. IT WAS A LITTLE TOO LATE now as she walked away from him to start a new life.

What he really needed now was to take a shower getting rid of the grime on his body and then head out to Kelly's bar to drink. Maybe he will be able to meet his team hanging out.

It's exactly what he does with taking his gear upstairs to the empty bedroom. How he needs a woman to take care of him after all this time. The few times he and Sloane had been together. She had made the suggestion to let loose so to speak for when it came to the subject of sex.

But then again he had balked at the idea of having to be scared and intimate with a woman. The last time prior was with Doctor Samantha Ryan currently working at a hospital in Harrisburg, Georgia.

Pulling out something clean from his closet and dresser. He was able to find something nice to entice the evening. Pulling off his soiled clothing and placing everything into the laundry container. Checking himself out into the mirror. He hated to look at himself with his entire body has changed over the years with age.

Walking into the bathroom with the lights on. He opened up the shower curtain needing a new one. He needed to be sure that the water was just right for his somewhat sensitive skin. He walked inside to grab his blue terry cloth with grabbing his favorite soap.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

NCIS NAVAL YARDS Director Vance's office 5.30 P.M.

Director Leon Vance had been expecting the new personnel to join NCIS with the loss of Doctor Jacqueline Sloane staying in Afghanistan. Reading the two files on Doctor Anthony Sterling transferring in from San Francisco, California. And part-time agent investigator Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins a long-time friend of his as with Sloane for when she was involved with the Army. Well in this case Lt. Baskins is an ex-marine for two years ago in the field of communications.

Vance's secretary had left for the day leaving him alone for when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in please." he says to those behind the door.

Doctor Anthony Sterling in his late fifties with salt & pepper cropped hair was holding onto a file, while Lt. Baskins was wearing her uniform that she wears at the Evergreen safe house. "Please sit the both of you. I have to take this phone call," he says to the two of them to be Doctor Grace Confalone. "Doctor Confalone it's nice of you to get back to me quickly?" his voice was stern as always after losing his friend Sloane.

"No problem Director. What is it I can do for you?" She started sitting in her office finished for the evening for when it comes to patients.

"Listen I need for you to talk with Special Agent Gibbs after getting back from Afghanistan. I believe that my supervisory agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is in trouble with his emotions with arriving back from the United States. Reason Doctor Jacqueline Sloane leaving NCIS after 3 and 1/2 years." he cried.

"Oh, I see Director. Let me check my schedule for the early morning to see if I can fit him in. Even though you're going to make it mandatory for the most part?" she insisted with the order.

"Correct Doctor Grace? Call me back or rather call Gibbs and let him know what the situation is right now needing to show up in the morning or whenever?" he responded with needing to end the call with two others waiting to be talked within his office.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Special Agent Gibbs had parked his old beat-up truck in the back of the parking lot for Kelly's bar hopping for a Thursday evening. One thing for sure he's able to notice Kasie, Torres, Bishop, and McGee's vehicle to be here of all places.

Bishop had been discussing the email that the three of them had received from Sloane accept for Gibbs. She did mention to the group with Delilah and her husband out on a rare evening drinking.

"Come on Eleanor we can't help it that Sloane had broken Gibbs's heart after all this time?" Kasie commented taking a sip of her drink something light for a change.

"Who do we blame Elle that Gibbs has lost out again with the ladies. He's not going to be the same after he had been loosening up so to speak?" Nick said with looking over at the one man they were talking about. "OMG, I can't believe he's here after getting in from his flight instead of resting?"

"Do you want me to have him come over and join us?" Kasie needed to ask the question. She was already feeling slightly mellow on the night.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had sat down at the bar asking the older bartender for a Bourbon for now. 

"Coming right up sir," he said.

Meanwhile, Gibbs cell-phone was going off in his black coat pocket. He cursed to himself when he noticed it was Doctor Confalone of all people that he didn't need to be around at this time with his sour mood.

"Doctor Grace hello. What's on your mind Doctor?" he responded with seeing Kasie slowly walking over to wearing a purple long sleeve, short slots of her multi-colored dress showing her legs.

"You, Gibbs. I heard from Director Vance that you're emotionally upset?" she cried out over the phone to hit the jackpot with the subject.

"And what makes you think I am emotionally upset Doctor Confalone?" he turned to see Kasie waiting. "Hold on doctor I have to say something to Kasie?"

"I will wait since I am not going anywhere right now until I talk with you?" she quipped.....

"Kasie tell the group I will join them for drinks while I finish up this call?" he commented.

She walked away quickly to tell them that he will join them shortly. "Alright Doctor what is it you want from me?" he cried out with his response over the phone. And he didn't care who was listening.

"Before you're able to come back to work with Vance's request. You will need to talk with me tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp or else there will be strong ramifications?" she wasn't fooling around with her tone of voice and demeanor.

"Fine, I will be there at your office. Don't expect me to open up Doctor?" he ended the call to her with Doctor Grace taking a deep breath that the argument didn't start over the phone. Tomorrow is another day for it once he walks into her office.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the call ended. He turned with putting away his damn cell-phone with turning it off as well.

He walked over to his team and including Kasie ahead of everyone in the drinking department. "Hey, Gibbs! Are you ready to party now?" she asked with taking a sip of a drink she had no idea from whom.

"I am ready now Kasie. Someone by me a drink before I get the nerve to get on that dance floor with some lovely lady?" he commented to have the team not believing in what he was saying to them.

"I will Special Agent Gibbs?" the woman walking in wearing her Naval uniform having come from NCIS and a meeting with Director Leon Vance.

He turned to look at the most beautiful woman he had seen in such a long time with green eyes and long curly black hair.

"I am at a disadvantage. How do you know just who I am in the first place?" he said with Torres handing him a Bourbon that he decided to purchase.

"Director Leon Vance a friend of mine from way back told me that you might be here with your team after getting back from Afghanistan. My name is Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins of the Naval Evergreen safe house. I am hereby ordering from Vance and Doctor Confalone to be your protector for the next two weeks while on vacation."

"Does this have anything to do with my session in the morning with Doctor Confalone?" Gibbs needed to know the answer to his question.

"Yes," she asked the waiter coming over to buy everyone drinks at the table and including herself and Gibbs.

"Well in that case Lt. Baskins. Would you care to dance since you're here?" he asked with grabbing her hand to move into the middle of the floor with the jukebox playing an oldies but goodies tune.

"I have always loved to dance Special Agent Gibbs," Loreile says with a smile as the team was watching them on the floor.

"I don't think he's lonely now gang?" Kasie finished up her drink asking the bartender for another.

"Are you serious Kasie? Jethro needs this badly after losing Sloane to Afghanistan. Tim, it looks like you're going to be in charge of the team for the next few weeks with Jethro to be on vacation and no doubt will be heading to his cabin to get away?" Delilah needed to comment on the both of them dancing.

Lt. Baskins was able to feel the heat of their bodies together on the dance floor. As the song was winding down. She had heard a great deal about his reputation with the ladies over the years. Her friend Leon had told her to hold on with the assignment to be his guardian for the next two weeks. Even though he wasn't going to like it one bit.

As the tune ended. He asked the woman whether she was hungry.

"Very much so Special Agent Gibbs," she said with moving to their own table with the team looking on.

"Before we continue on with all this tonight and before I speak with Doctor Grace Confalone. Please call me the following Leroy Jethro Gibbs." he smiled with a hint of a smirk.

"I will call you, Jethro. But in the meantime you can call me Loreile." she says with seeing the waiter a young man to ask for their orders.

"Okay, Loreile." He faced the waiter to tell him he wanted to order chicken wings, fries with two more orders of Bourbon. While Loreile ordered the chicken wings, fries, and two orders of Scotch.

"Sure enough. I will be over with your drinks," he said.

While all this was happening Tim's phone was ringing coming from NCIS. "This is Senior Field Agent Timothy McGee what's going on?" he asked in a tone that had the entire team alerted.

"This is Colonel Sands of the U.S.S. Harthorn now docked. A body of a Naval officer Lewis James was found stabbed to death numerous times." he cried out over the phone from the deck of the naval vessel.

"Very well a team will be sent to the U.S.S. Harthorn to investigate." he hangs up with everyone listening in to the conversation. "Sorry everyone the evening will have to end. Delilah, I will drop you off at the apartment!" he said with calling over the waiter to ring up their bills.

"What about Gibbs?" Nick said.

"He's not able to work on the case since he's not been cleared by Doctor Confalone." Tim had to say with watching Gibbs laughing for the first time in such a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Timothy McGee needed to interrupt Gibbs and Lt. Loriele Ann Baskins. "Gibbs I am sorry to have disturbed the both of you. But we just received a call from the docked U.S.S. Harthorn with a Naval officer having been found stabbed to death."

"Okay I will finish up the food and drink and I will be meeting you there?" Gibbs states with McGee pointing it out that's he's not allowed to work on the case.

"I am very sorry sir. However, I will be able to let you know with an update tomorrow if possible," he responded with Gibbs's face showing his anger.

"Damn it." Gibbs cursed out with Lt. Baskins telling him to calm down and finish up with the food and drinks. "I can't calm down Lt. I am supposed to be in charge of the team with the case." he cried out with taking a large gulp of his Bourbon.

"Senior Field Agent McGee did tell you that he was going to call you with the updates?" she quipped with her words and a hand of hers on his with the callous from his projects of the past years.

"Fine. I am going to order two more bourbons. Would you care for another drink Lt. Baskins?" he asked with the act of kindness.

"Why not since I am here to babysit you so to speak?" she will say with slight sarcasm with her demeanor.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sometime later... U.S.S. Harthorn carrier

Senior Field Agent met up with the team including Kasie and with Doctor Palmer arriving soon after receiving the call.

"What do we have Nick?" he was checking the apartment area for where the body was found with his bunkmates had left the carrier to begin their shore-leave for a week.

"I found the blade that was used on Sergeant Janey Wilcox under the bunk," he said with handing it to Kasie in the evidence bag.

"I will be sure to process this at the lab." Kasie needed to say while thinking about Gibbs. This had to be the first time since she had been working for NCIS that Gibbs was forced to stand down for when it comes to a case?

Meanwhile, Bishop had been talking to some of those on the carrier on whether they knew Sergeant Wilcox or whether he had any kinds of beef with his shipmates. All she was able to get as with McGee was silence as if they were scared to talk.

It was at this point that Doctor Jimmy Palmer and his assistant Davis Morgan arrived with the stretcher and equipment in order to take the body back to NCIS autopsy. When Palmer had begun to examed the body he noticed the tattoos of tigers on his forearm and calf of the right leg.

"Where is Gibbs?" Palmer asked before showing the tattoos to the team.

"Kelly's bar with his watchdog with Vance's orders that Gibbs is not allowed to work on any cases until he speaks with Doctor Confalone in the morning."

"Does this have anything to do with Sloane staying in Afghanistan?" Palmer needed to ask feeling uneven himself.

"Yes, it does Jimmy." Bishop had to say with his assistant bringing out the black bag in order to place the body inside.

It wasn't until Morgan moved the body that something fell out of the uniform jacket with a booklet. Using the gloves with opening them to see a list of names inside.

"Maybe this is why Sergeant Wilcox was killed in the first place?" McGee said by telling everyone to finish up before heading back out, home, or even the bar.

Neither decided to head back to Kelly's bar.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Since it was getting late at the bar and both Gibbs along Lt. Baskins were exhausted. "Shall we leave this place to head for my house? I understand you're supposed to be my watchdog for tonight. You can sleep upstairs in one of three bedrooms." he croaked out slightly mellow after a number of drinks in his bloodstream.

"And where are you going to be sleeping? If you don't mind me asking the personal question?" she was very much interested to know the answer.

She was feeling the drinks she had for which was a great number. At this point, she really didn't care. Since the one man, she was going to be keeping an eye out for was basically in the same shape.

Walking outside into the brisk cold air. She had watched him get into his old beat-up truck, while she did the same with following him since his house wasn't too far from Kelly's bar.

And with the way, he was driving it was going to be a quick drive with the speed he had been going and lucky that none of the police patrols were in in the area.

At some point of the night, she was glad in a big way the evening wasn't a bust with the Special Agent letting loose so to speak. Even though he was forbidden to attend the new case.

Reaching his house in Alexandria, Virginia. She had parked her own truck in front of the house. She had looked across the street to see a young boy out on a front porch with his parents no less. She didn't think it was proper to have any child sitting outside with the lateness of the hour.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was able to tell him that Phineas was a friend of his with his adopted parents. He was going to explain the entire story another time.

Taking out his keys to open the front door to enter into the living room with the fireplace needing to be lit.

"How quaint?" she said to him with dropping his coat and other essentials onto the small chair.

"I will light the fireplace in order to warm up the living room. You can choose any room to sleep?" he said with Loreile looking at the stairs leading for the second floor.

She had found this really strange after only meeting this man earlier to be watching him for the next two weeks. "Good night," she said to him as he was settling in with placing a log with lighting up the fireplace. She decided to take the small child's room that was still with toys and the wallpaper with animals of all types for which she liked a great deal.

She had no idea what Gibbs was doing since she had read his file that sometimes he was a night owl.


	4. Chapter 4

Changing out of her soiled clothing leaving them into a pile. She changed into her purple nightgown with a robe and slippers to match. She was concerned for some reason for Special Agent Gibbs. It was as if his inner anger was building.

She was curious. She needed that she was going to use the excuse of having to be thirsty. She decided to head downstairs for the kitchen. She was able to see him laying down on top of the blankets wearing just his sweat pants while the last of the embers of the fireplace was going out.

She was tiptoeing into the kitchen when she heard him say. "Is there something wrong?" his voice was low enough for her to hear.

"Just thirsty Jethro." she used one of his names with the response. "What's the matter aren't you tired enough to sleep?"

"It always takes me a while to fall asleep from over the years," he said before becoming silent.

She walked over to the fridge asking whether he wanted anything.

"Yeah! Peace of mind for the most part." he cried out for which she wasn't able to understand what he was talking about. She had grabbed the bottle of water to head back up the stairs.

While she was walked towards the stairs. He turned his head curious about watching his beautiful watchdog head upstairs. He had no idea which bedroom she had picked out.

Sometime later.....

She had woke having been restless. She looked at the time to be 3.30 a.m. having been asleep two hours. All of a sudden she heard a noise coming from downstairs. She didn't bother to place on her robe or slippers.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard him crying out as if he was having a bad dream. She had no idea what to do at this point without getting herself hurt in the process. Never touch anyone when it comes to them having a bad dream or nightmare.

However, she moved in closer to hear him crying out for Sloane's name of all people. "No don't go Jack!" he cried out once again for when Loreile started to call out to him. "Gibbs do you hear me it's Lt. Baskins. You're having a bad dream," she responded as she watched him to opened his eyes trying to adjust to the dark and the shadows of the one woman standing waiting.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you with my madness," he said with Loreile to be sitting down next to him having to be really close to him.

She pushed back his hair sweating from his heart rate beating quickly. "I don't mind Jethro being bothered nevertheless. Come on you need to try and sleep again with your appointment coming up soon?" she said with her tone with the voice of authority.

"I will try. But can I asked you personally?" he asked softly with his voice.

"Anything within reason Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" she waited for him to say something with the request.

"Sleep with me for the rest of the few hours. I don't wish to be alone right now?" he croaked out with the response.

This differently was nothing but trouble no matter how anyone sees it?

"Okay," she said with Gibbs moving to make room for her. While he's going to sleep on his side watching her sleep.

She was able to sleep against him with her body snuggled up against this man she is supposed to be taking care of. It had felt strange since it's been years since she slept with someone interested in sex.

She was able to feel the heat between the both of them. Though she had opened her eyes to noticed that they were closed. How this man was sexy as hell for someone to be past retirement age for NCIS. She quickly fell asleep not even thinking about the sex act.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

6.30 a.m. 

She woke to the sounds of someone making breakfast. Smelling the eggs and bacon had her stomach grumbling as she turned further to see him in his sweatpants cooking with a white apron around his waist.

"Don't you look cute in that getup Jethro?" she commented with moving off the couch with needing to use the bathroom quickly.

He chuckled slightly with finishing the toast by buttering his with the jam jelly. While placing the last of the food onto the kitchen waiting for his watchdog to moved out of the bathroom. She was feeling better.

"We need to rush Loreile since I can't be late for the appointment with Doctor Confalone." he moved the last slices of the very crisp bacon.

"No problem. I can rush just like when I was with the Marines for two years as a communications officer. I do know that you were Gunnery sergeant?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Amazing! You're a jack of all tracks Lt. Baskins?" he pushed the orange juice towards her on whether she wanted any of the juice.

"I try to be Special Agent Gibbs and I hope you're going, to be honest with Doctor Grace Confalone?" she commented with pouring the cup of orange juice along with her black coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

Doctor Grace Confalone had been waiting for almost ten minutes when there was a knock on the door of her office for her patient Special Agent Gibbs. The last time she had spoken to him was almost a year and a half. For which a great deal can happen during that period.

When she had gotten the phone call from Director Leon Vance about the recent events involving the shooting of Senior Field Agent McGee, the death of Breena Palmer dying from the virus, then add the fact that Doctor Jack Sloane had left NCIS for overseas, and now the death of Emily Fornell is enough to drive any agent over the edge. Especially when it comes to Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Maybe it was finally that time for Gibbs to retired and move on with his own life before it's too late.

She heard the knock on the door as the face of Special Agent Gibbs place his face inside asking whether it's alright to come in.

Today of all day she was wearing black pants with a white blouse as she tells him to come and grab a water. While noticing the black-haired woman sitting picking up a magazine. "Whose the lovely lady Gibbs?" she commented with closing the door.

"My watchdog Doctor Grace for which Director Vance placed to keep an eye out on me for the next two weeks while on a forced vacation. One thing for sure she's beautiful in order to watch my every move," he states with opening the bottle of water to drink down half of it.

"Tell me something Gibbs do you regret having a woman as your watchdog or rather see her in a sexual eye of yours?" she had him on the edge of his seat.

"What is that supposed to mean Doc?" he said with some sarcasm in his tone of demeanor.

"Why are you always blind to your own needs these past years? Ever since Shannon and Kelly had been dead for 34 years. You're not been able to find that second soulmate to have you live happy for the rest of your life."

"I don't know if I can at this time Doctor. Due to the fact I feel like I am going to be falling down the rabbit hole with everything that has happened to me. And right now I am not even able to face my team. I haven't been able to tell them that I couldn't say to Jack that I wasn't able to tell her how I felt. And now it's too late. Though the woman I have been with since yesterday has made me feel like a man again."

These facts had the doctor sitting up that he was beginning to open up further......

"Really! Why? Please explain it to me, Gibbs. Unless it's too personal to talk about?" she was mostly concern with asking the questions.

Twisting in his seat. "It's always been hard to talk about my sex life Doc. But yesterday late last night was amazing in its own right in every way. It had felt like we had a connection for the most part. We knew what was needed to make us happy in every way. I have never felt this way with any woman except for Shannon." taking a generous amount of air into his lungs.

"So you think that Lt. Baskins is your second soulmate?"

"Yes." he was quiet for the moment before she continued on with the questions.

"Special Agent Gibbs tell me how you're feeling in general during this past year?" she quipped with her words.

"Tire, angry and wishing that I was in need of a long vacation away from the job," he said.

"Why the anger?" she asked.

"Because of my actions lately for when it comes to shooting McGee during an operation, Breena dying, Sloane leaving and now my poor dear Emily overdosing."

he cried out with the response of needing to drink water.

"How is Fornell?" straight forward with asking the question.

"He's thinking of going back to work at the F.B.I. since they asked him twice already during the past two years. He has nothing else but works now. Accept for the fact that he was thinking of moving to Costa Rica." he commented.

"Did he asked you how you thought of the idea Jethro?"

"He did ask me at the bullpen of NCIS with the team there. I told him whatever makes him happy. Even though my chest was crying out once Bishop had to mention with her big mouth about losing Sloane and now Fornell. However with everything going on. Director Leon Vance told me that I was being forced to take two weeks off to try and to recover from everything."

"And can you?" she had to ask with the importance of the question.

"I highly doubt it Doc!" he cried out with staying quiet for a few moments.

"Please try to explain to me as to why not Gibbs?" she had been writing a number of notes on the yellow pad of hers that will indicate that he's not ready to go back to work at this point once he comes back from vacation.

"I just can't right now. I am leaving for my cabin after I am done talking to you. It's going to give me the chance to relax at the cabin. Lt. Baskins tells me that she loves hunting, fishing, swimming, and a number of other things for when it comes to the cabin." he said to catch something in his tone of voice.

"And what are you expecting Jethro for when it comes to Loreile with his particular vacation?"

"Now that's a very good question doctor?" he will respond with the time almost up with the conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

"I will need an answer from you along with the subject of Jack Sloane. You're not leaving here until you do Special Agent Gibbs?" she told him in a serious tone and demeanor.

"Really doctor! Why am I being forced to answer questions I don't wish to say?" his anger had been building for the most part.

"Answer it so that I can get you out of here and start your god damn vacation?" she had written something on the pad that had her hand shaking slightly in dealing with the special agent.

"Fine. Starting with Jack Sloane mostly. I am pissed off at myself for not telling her just how I was feeling at the time she walked away from me. Maybe I was too much of a coward when I came back to the United States. My entire team knew something had been going on for the past four years and they were expecting that we were going to come back as a couple or in their eyes as "A thing."

"You do realize with Sloane telling me in confidence that she was in love with you?" she will say to him with the shake of his head.

"I didn't know this at all Doc. There is nothing I can do now and I don't wish to anymore. I need to start a new life in general. As for Lt. Loreile Ann Baskins, I don't know whether this is going to lead to anything at all?" he exclaimed with his response.

"Once again you're trying to hide from your own feelings. I know that you're not the same man a few years back for when we had that chat about retirement, Pedro Hernandez, and now Sloane. I have spoken with Jack a number of times for a number of reasons. She had told me with an EMAIL that there is always a possible chance that she might come back?" she said while watching for his reaction.

"Maybe in a year or so. I need to start a new life now with turning 70 soon. And besides, I have been thinking further about Leon's plan."

"And what plan is that Special Agent Gibbs?" she was sitting up further in her chair interested in hearing in what he has to say on the subject.

"Leon wants me to work at the ACAMEDY part-time along at the gun range as a teacher. While on occasion to work every now and then the OFF THE BOOKS operations." taking a deep breath with his hands beginning to hurt slightly from the stress.

"And will this satisfy your need to work mostly?" she commented with his body language telling her something.

"No, it won't Doc. I have been thinking about this too hard giving me a headache at times and nothing has helped at all?"

"Seeing that our time is almost up Gibbs. I need for you to relax on your vacation before coming back here again and hope you're able to head back to work for now?" she ordered.

"Let's hope so. Whenever I am at the cabin. This is the one place I can relax for the most part. Even my two friends Tobias and Phil doesn't know how I can take all of the quiet?" he smiled remembering about his friend Tobias now back at work for the F.B.I. in order to help with the loss of Emily.

REGIONAL F.B.I. OFFICE

Special Agent Tobias Fornell had been reading the latest file in front of him given to him by his boss. He was wondering why the F.B.I. was involved with the Russian mob and a number of Naval soldiers from the U.S.S. Harthorn?

There was a witness wishing to talk with either NCIS or the F.B.I. in regard to the shooting of the officer found in his bunk on board. But he was afraid due to being scared that he might be killed. He had mentioned that the soldiers involved with the mob are knee-deep in debt with them and have no choice to do what is told by them.

He had read that the body had been taken to NCIS autopsy bay to have Doctor Jimmy Palmer to be working on him.

Instead of calling, he will need to find out just what exactly killed him except for the three bullets to his chest.

Getting up from his seat with a photo of Emily sitting in the back of him. He took in a deep breath before grabbing his coat and essentials for the drive to NCIS Naval Yards.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

NCIS AUTOPSY BAY

Doctor Jimmy Palmer had been immersed with his work for when it comes to the autopsy on the body of Sergeant Janey Wilcox.

Though the first bullet had killed him into his chest along with the other two. What he had found was pieces of small amounts of money in his stomach cavity. And for which just didn't make any sense. His assistant had placed the evidence into a small evidence bag. He had taken it to the lab for where Kasie will be trying to see whether she will be able to find any prints of sorts.

This is when he has a visitor. He turned to face Special Agent Tobias Fornell with his short now as compared to all of the other times he had seen him.

"I am sorry to have scared you. But I working on the case for Sergeant Janey Wilcox. Did you happened to find any anatomies with the case?" he asked.

Palmer lifts his head up to say the following. "I sure have Special Agent Tobias, I found pieces of money inside his stomach for which doesn't make any sense as to why it will be there in the first place? I have sent it off to the lab for Kasie to see if she was able to find any prints."

"Thanks, I will speak with her," he said with a strunt in his walking to make him think that Fornell was still reeling from his daughter's overdose?

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Kasie had a headache after spending another night drinking at Kelly's bar until she was called letting her know about the body having been found on the ship. She continued to look at the screen having found two partials on the twenty-dollar bill that was found in the stomach contents.

She was able to use special dye in order to pick up the two partials. She heard someone walking in her lab. When she had seen it was was Fornell of all people.

"Kasie I heard that you were able to find something possible on the money that was found?" Tobias had to ask with his tone.

"Actually I got a ding from the four possible databases and one of them was for the F.B.I. Maybe you might know the both of them to be both Russians." she had to say with reading the names off the screen.

"Damn! Alexi Mechanon and Garbriel. They are brothers having worked for the Russian Cartel before the rumor mill had started that they came to the United States to start some type of money laundering business."

"Is it possible Special Agent Fornell that Sergeant Janey Wilcox might have wanted more of the business before they decided to shoot him?" she had to say on the subject.


End file.
